The Quest
by Samhain Eve
Summary: A year ago, Merlin introduced Arthur to Kilgharrah, and they learned about the Holy Grail. Obviously, this is a sequel. If you haven't read the first part, All Magic Comes With A Price, you might want to. Arthur and Merlin are together, just in case you didn't know. Rating for future chapters.
1. The Dream

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of the sequel to 'All Magic Comes With A Price', and I hope that it is ever bit as good, if not better, than the first part. I know that it's taken awhile, but I hope that the quality of the story makes up for it being late. Anywho, if you haven't read the first part, then I suggest you do so. You can easily find it on my profile page, so go there.**

**I decided to do this part of the story in third person, because I think it makes the story flow better. I made the mistake of making 'All Magic Comes With A Price' in first person, and I repeated a lot. I know that it got on people's nerves.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

* * *

Merlin woke with a start, crying out and holding his arms in front of his face, as if to ward off some incoming blow. The commotion was enough to wake Arthur, who sat up and gently rubbed circles on Merlin's back. Merlin took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm his racing heart. A droplet of water hit his hand, and Merlin was unsurprised to find that he was crying.

"Shh love, it's okay. It was just another dream." Arthur said soothingly. It helped Merlin a great deal to hear his voice. To make sure that the terrible dream had truly been a figment of his imagination, and not real life.

"I know, but it was so real. I can't imagine how it would be just a dream. Never before have I had dreams that were so realistic." Merlin whispered, and turned, hugging Arthur to his chest, never wanting to let go of him again.

"I'm still here, right? You don't need to be afraid. Do you want to go back to sleep?" Arthur asked, to which Merlin shook his head. He knew that as soon as he fell asleep, he would have the same dream. He pulled back and looked at Arthur, needing to see him. He took in his straw-colored hair, his tired smile, and the bags under his eyes.

Merlin's dreams had been going on for nearly a week, and not only was it keeping Merlin up, it was keeping Arthur up as well. Merlin would have used his magic to put Arthur to sleep, but he had promised Arthur that he would not use magic on him without his permission, or if his life was in danger. Merlin was not about to break the trust that the King had given him.

"I'm going to go for a walk, get some fresh air." Merlin said, hating that fact that he had to leave Arthur's embrace. He started to get up, but he felt the bed shift on the other side. He looked over his shoulder to see that Arthur was getting out of the bed as well.

"No, Arthur. You stay here. I've kept you up for too long as it is. You need to get your sleep. I can tell how tired you are." Merlin said, to which Arthur scoffed.

"I'm not a girl, I won't break from lack of sleep. Besides, I'm the King. I can do what I want, when I want." Arthur said. Merlin sighed, hating the fact that Arthur could be so stubborn sometimes. Then again, so could Merlin.

"You get your royal arse back in bed, and sleep. The only thing that is keeping me from using my magic to put you to sleep is that I made you a promise, one which I intend to keep. You can't properly run a kingdom when you are sleep deprived." Merlin said. Arthur sighed and looked at him with such kindness that it made Merlin want to stay all the more.

"What about you? You have obligations as well, and I know that you are probably more tired than I am. You need to get your sleep as well." Arthur said. Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"You know as well as I do that if I could sleep, I would sleep a week away. How many instances during my time as your manservant was I late for work because I overslept? There isn't anything I can do. I've already tried to enchant myself to sleep, and the only thing that did was for me to see the entire dream, which caused me not to be able to sleep for almost three days after that." Merlin said. He didn't say it to make Arthur feel better, he said it to make Arthur understand that he literally couldn't sleep.

"... I understand. Just... Please don't hurt yourself, okay? You mean more than anything to me." Arthur said, and Merlin could hear the sadness in his voice. He walked over to Arthur and placed both of his hands on Arthur's cheeks, forcing him to look at Merlin.

"You don't need to worry so much about me Arthur. I'm not entirely defenseless." Merlin said, bending down to give Arthur a quick peck on the lips. The quick peck ended up lasting for a full minute, with a good deal of tongue involved. Finally, the need for oxygen won and they both broke off, panting in the still night air.

"Go to sleep Arthur. You need to be rested." Merlin said quietly. Arthur looked hesitant for a moment, before nodding his head. Arthur knew just how tired he was, and he knew that he needed to sleep if he was going to continue running the kingdom well.

"I'll be back at dawn, so that I can wake you up." Merlin said, and Arthur nodded his head again, and then he laid back down, closing his eyes. Even as Merlin watched, Arthur fell right back asleep, so great was his exhaustion. Merlin felt bad about keeping his King awake, and he was happy that he had convinced Arthur to stay put and sleep.

Merlin wandered out of the castle, nodding his head to the few people left on the streets. Everyone treated him with new-found respect. At first, they treated him almost completely different. However, they reverted to treating him the way that they used to when they realized that Merlin was still the same guy, and that nothing in his demeanor had changed. Merlin was exceedingly thankful for that, because he really didn't want to be thought of as better than anyone else.

Merlin was soon walking on the road away from Camelot. He knew what he needed to do, and he had known for a long time, but he was putting it off for as long as he could. He had suspicions that, if they proved to be true, then it would mean the end of life as he and Arthur knew it for a long time, perhaps forever. He was so very happy with the way things were that he was reluctant to change it at all. However, seeing how worried Arthur was about him made him realize that it was time to stop stalling the inevitable.

Merlin kept walking until he reached a clearing about two miles from Camelot. He went to the center of the clearing and laid on his back, closing his eyes. He wasn't going to try to sleep, the cold air prevented him from doing that, but he was stalling a bit again. Finally, he sighed and rose. He looked towards the sky and shouted.

"Kilgharrah, ego novissimus draco dominus, et ego si vocare te nunc mihi!" Merlin shouted, and then waited. He didn't have long to wait. He heard Kilgharrah first, the steady thumping of his wings betraying the closeness to the clearing that he was.

When the Great Dragon landed in the middle of the clearing, Merlin was in shock for a moment. He didn't like the old dragon at first, but Kilgharrah had helped Arthur and him a lot of times, and after the whole Camelot fiasco, the dragon seemed almost... tame. Here, in front of Merlin's eyes, was a living, breathing, piece of the Old Religion. It struck Merlin with awe.

"What is it young Warlock?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I need your help. I've been having... dreams. Very vivid dreams, as if I were actually there. I can hear, see, smell, taste, and feel everything around me. I need to know. Are these dreams, or are they something more?" Merlin asked. He suspected the answer, but he needed to be certain.

"It depends, young warlock. What happens in these dreams?" Kilgharrah asked. Merlin didn't want to have to relive the horrific scenes in his mind, but he knew that he didn't have a choice if he was going have an answer that he could rely upon.

"Arthur and I are in the woods. Up ahead, we can see a tower, and for some reason, the sight fills me with relief, as if I was on the last leg of some great journey. We get to the foot of the tower, but there is no way to get inside. We try going around it, but there is no way that we can see. The night begins to descend, and we decide to make camp at the foot of the tower, resolving to see if there is anything new we can see in the morning. We both go to sleep, but in the middle of the night, something wakes me. It's the sound of a twig snapping under a heavy boot. I start getting worried, and I squirm my way over to where Arthur was, trying my hardest not to make any noise. When I get to where he had fallen asleep, he wasn't there. That was when I began to really panic." Merlin said. He coughed, then winced when he realized how dry his throat was. He conjured some water to sate his thirst before continuing.

"Just as I was about to get up to find Arthur, I was hit in the back of the head. I collapsed, and lost consciousness for a moment. It was just enough time for whoever it was that hit me, to start swinging their blade. The blade was too close to me for me to use magic. I closed my eyes, anticipating a searing and horrible pain. When it never came, I opened my eyes, and saw that the man had a blade sprouting from his chest. He fell to the ground, dead. Behind him was Arthur. I was so happy to see him, that I almost leaped into his arms. Before I could though, he dropped to one knee, his head bowed. It was then that I saw the arrow sprouting from his back. He looked at me one last time and smiled, before his eyes glossed over." Merlin said, then stopped, too choked up to continue. He still felt as if he were there. If he closed his eyes, he would be able to see everything in that one, terrifying instant. He would have been able to smell the blood, taste the salt of his tears, and have seen Arthur fall, never to rise again.

"Young warlock, you are seeing a vision. You're correct when you assume that it is no ordinary dream. This future that you are describing has a chance, a very small chance to be averted. There are forces more powerful than you or I at work here, ones we could never hope to understand. It is entirely possible that this future is set, and cannot be changed. It's time you and Arthur began your quest. You have known for days now that you need to start, so why do you delay so?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I know that as soon as Arthur and I start, our entire world will change. I can't tell you how, but I feel it deep in my bones." Merlin said. Kilgharrah snorted and fixed one great, golden eye on Merlin.

"Just because things are going to change does not mean you can change your destiny. The sooner Arthur and you get going, the better." Kilgharrah said and flew off. Merlin watched his shadow flit across the crescent moon and disappear.

It had been a year since Arthur and he had heard of the Holy Grail. Merlin hadn't wanted to think about it, because he had no idea how long he was going to be gone, or if he would ever come back at all. In his experience, when something has little to no information about it, then the people who could have had information on it died trying to bring the information to light. It was hardly an appealing prospect.

Merlin pondered over it for well over an hour before he realized that it was starting to get lighter in the east. He hurried back to Camelot, nodding to the guards on his way. Merlin rushed into Arthur's chambers just as the sun was appearing over the horizon. Arthur was still fast asleep, and he looked so peaceful that Merlin was hesitant to wake him. Arthur made the decision for him after a few minutes when he started moving in his sleep. His breathing gradually picked up, and Arthur opened his eyes. Arthur blinked the sleep out of his eyes and turned his head to see Merlin looking at him with the most tender expression that Arthur had ever seen.

"Hey there sleepy head. Did you sleep well enough while I was away?" Merlin asked softly, still feeling bad that he was the one who was keeping Arthur awake. Arthur knew what was going on in Merlin's mind, and smiled.

"I slept fine. You don't need to worry so much, but thank you for letting me sleep. Maybe we can get you to sleep tonight, hmm?" Arthur asked, and Merlin sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to be getting much sleep, if any, until they started their quest.

"What's the matter Merlin? You look like you just bit into something unpleasant." Arthur said. Merlin knew that he was going to have to tell Arthur one way or another, and he knew that the sooner he got it out of the way, the better it would be for everyone involved.

"... We need to talk, Arthur." Merlin said. Arthur could hear the frustration in Merlin's voice, and he hated it when Merlin was feeling anything other than happiness. He patted the side of the bed next to him, and Merlin sat down gratefully. He turned to face Arthur, and took a deep breath.

"I went and talked with Kilgharrah about my dreams... He said that my dreams could be a vision of the future. He basically said that it was directly involved with our quest, and that it's high time we got started. I've had a feeling that this was what was going on, but I didn't want to say anything about it. I have a bad feeling about the quest, and I've learned to trust my instincts." Merlin said. Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin, and hugged him to his chest.

"Well, we knew that we had to start some day, right? The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can come back and get back to being the happiest couple ever." Arthur said, intending to lighten Merlin's mood. It worked. Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What have I done to you? It used to be that you would never be heard saying things like that, thinking that it would hurt your precious image. Now, you never miss an opportunity to say something like that." Merlin said. Arthur just grinned.

"It's called love Merlin, you may have heard of it. It's spelled L.O.V.E., and it can make a man do crazy things." Arthur said playfully.

"Now there is the King that I know. Prat." Merlin said, and Arthur laughed.

All too soon, however, their good moods diminished. They knew that they were going to have to start within the week. It would be difficult to get everything ready for their departure, and make sure that all of their affairs were in order before they began.

"You go and inform the court and make sure that the kingdom won't fall while we are away. I'm going to go and talk with Gaius." Merlin said. Arthur nodded, and they shared a brief kiss, before going their separate ways.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter to the sequel that I promised. I'm sorry it took so long. It took me a helluva long time to get a good enough idea to start writing. I hope that you guys liked it. As always, there is more to come, so please stay tuned.**


	2. The Start of the Quest

**Author's Note: I am not very time oriented when it comes to writing, am I? Anywho, here I sit at my computer, typing up another chapter to my Merlin sequel, when I really should be doing schoolwork. Oh well, this idea is just itching to get out. I hope that you guys like it.**

**Well, I have decided, since I am very inconsistent with the timing of my stories, to just be my own beta. I think that it would be best, and it would be beneficial, so that no one has to wait for me to write more up.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Start of the Quest**

* * *

Merlin knocked on Gaius' door, and he heard a muffled 'Come in' from the other side of the wooden door. He walked in to find Gaius at work with a large mortar and pestle, grinding away at some dried flowers and herbs. Merlin remembered back to when he would help with these things, and the good memory made him smile, though he soon sobered up when he realized what he was there for.

"Hello Gaius. It's been a little while. How are you?" Merlin asked, trying once again to stall. He realized that once you got into the habit of it, it became almost second nature.

"As good as can be expected. I could use a new assistant, now that you have been promoted. I'm getting old Merlin." Gaius said, and Merlin smiled, knowing that Gaius still had years left ahead of him. He was a strong old man, an Merlin knew that he wouldn't croak for a long time.

"Now, what was it that you came here for." Gaius asked, still grinding away at the mixture.

"I need some salves and tonics and such. Arthur and I are going on a quest." Merlin said, sighing with the finality of the tone in his voice. Gaius glanced at Merlin, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"And what, pray tell, is this quest about? You sound as if you knew about this quest for a long time, yet this is the first that I have ever heard of it." Gaius said, and he was right. Merlin had kept it a secret because he didn't want anyone to know what he was eventually going to have to do. He knew that there was more than one person who would try to convince him and Arthur not to go, because the quest was going to be fraught with danger.

"I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to try to talk Arthur and me out of it. This is something that we must do. We are on a quest to find the Holy Grail." Merlin said, and Gaius was so shocked that the pestle slipped out of his grasp, hitting the floor with a resounding crack, and splitting slightly.

"You are trying to find WHAT?! Do you have any idea how dangerous this quest is going to be?!" Gaius exclaimed. He didn't yell, but Merlin was still taken aback. He had never seem Gaius look so furious or... worried. Merlin knew next to nothing about the Holy Grail, so to hear Gaius speak about it so vehemently was shocking.

"What do you know about it Gaius? This is a matter of life and death." Merlin said. Gaius looked like he didn't want to answer, but he spoke regardless.

"Before I answer that, what makes you so sure that you and Arthur are to be the ones to go on this quest? Who told you this?" Gaius asked. Merlin knew that he was just looking for a way to get them out of the predicament that they were in.

"I was told about it a year ago, after I told Arthur about my magic. I took him to see Kilgharrah and told him that I was the last Dragonlord, and that was when Kilgharrah informed us that it was our destiny to see the Holy Grail returned to the kingdom." Merlin said. Gaius looked thoughtful for a moment before fixing Merlin in his gaze once again.

"If this is true, then why did you wait an entire year to start your quest? There has to be a trigger for these kinds of things, to just suddenly want to get going." Gaius said, and it irritated Merlin.

"I most certainly do not want to go on this quest. I have known for weeks now that I have to get started, but because of the dreams that I have been having, I didn't want to start. I finally went to Kilgharrah and told him about the dreams, and he told me to get started already." Merlin said, saying more than he intended. He hadn't wanted to reveal to Gaius that he was having dreams. He knew that Gaius would be too inquisitive to let it go.

"What kinds of dreams Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin sighed.

"I've already gone through the details with Kilgharrah, but I will say that Arthur dies, right when we are about to find the Grail. He died saving me." Merlin said, unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, as if trying to keep himself from falling to pieces. Gaius was silent, before he nodded his head.

"Well then, best not to keep you waiting." Gaius said, running around and plucking bottles and pots from the various shelves that lined the old apothecary's home. He also grabbed a bag, and stuffed everything inside of it.

"This is all I can spare. You were with me long enough to know what you can use for nearly any instance. You also have your magic, so if you need to, use it. Now, I don't know where the Grail is, but I do know something that may be of use. There was once an old organization, called the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral, who were said to be the protectors of the Grail. It was said that they made their home in the heart of the Forest of Leine. Here is a map. I would suggest starting there. They may have left something that could be helpful in tracking it down." Gaius said, to which Merlin thanked him. In all honestly, Merlin was feeling somewhat dumb for not having involved Gaius in the first place. Gaius knew more about magic and magical items than anyone Merlin knew.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner. I just didn't want anyone to know. I was so happy Gaius, you have no idea. I wanted this to last forever. I finally had everything in life that I had ever wanted." Merlin said, and Gaius saw the tears in his eyes. Gaius went over and wrapped his arms around Merlin, hugging him and comforting him.

"We both know that this is your destiny. Things will all work out. The thing about fate is that it doesn't ask for something without giving anything in return. If this is to be the end, then remember the time that you spent with Arthur, and never forget him." Gaius said. He cared for Merlin, so he was not going to say that everything was going to be okay, or that Arthur couldn't possibly die. Merlin knew this, so he sniffled and looked at Gaius with a watery smile.

"Thank you for not lying to me Gaius, that means a lot to me. That was just what I needed to hear." Merlin said. He took a deep breath, and took the bag that Gaius had offered him, slinging it over his shoulder. He walked out of the door, and set off to find Arthur.

* * *

Arthur was having a hard time convincing the Council that he needed to go. The person who was most vocal about his not leaving was his uncle, Agravaine. Arthur put up the front that he liked his uncle, but he could sense a great evil in the man. Of course, just being able to sense it wasn't enough for him to prove anything.

"Uncle, I know what must be done. I need to leave, possibly for a long time. This is my destiny, and not something that I can run from forever. I have already wasted a lot of time, and it's time for me to begin my quest, or I fear that the kingdom will fail." Arthur said, frustrated with how hard it had been to convince them.

"What your destiny is, is irrelevant. You have a kingdom to run, and you cannot just go off on your own whenever you feel like it, especially when you do not know when you are going to be back. This Kingdom will crumble without a strong leader." Agravaine stated, and Arthur was dismayed to see more than a few council members nodding their heads in agreement. Arthur wanted to state that he was the bloody King, and he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, but he knew that it would be childish, and only give them more of a reason not to send him. Looking at Agravaine, he sensed that it was this exact outcome that he was hoping for.

"Uncle, I understand your reasoning, but this Kingdom will not crumble with me gone. There are more than enough people here who are capable of keeping the peace and stability here. In my absence, I would have Gaius run the every day happenings of the kingdom. And I would not be alone. As I am sure you have already guessed, I would bring Merlin with me." Arthur said. He knew that he could convince them if he had enough time, but he didn't, and that was the problem.

"I just do not feel that this is the right choice of action Arthur." Agravaine stated.

"I am going with or without your approval. This is not something that I can put off any longer. I have not come here looking for your approval, simply to tell you that I will be going away. This is my choice, and it is something that I feel, deep in my bones, that must happen. With your leave, I will be in my room, packing." Arthur said, and after one last glance at the council members, he departed.

He knew that the council would not betray him. They were too loyal, and they respected him too much. Which was also part of the problem, because they also cared for him, and they could sense that there was a good possibility that their King would not be coming back. Arthur sighed, knowing that the situation was far from ideal.

Arthur walked into his room, shutting the door behind him, and started to gather the things that he knew he would need in his journey, and set them on his bed to be packed away later. After half an hour of that, he heard his door open. He smiled, thinking that it was Merlin, and he turned around to hug him, but it was not Merlin standing there. It was Agravaine.

"You shouldn't leave Arthur. You cannot abandon your people, or your kingdom. You will lose all of the respect that is necessary to run a kingdom. I don't care if you are going with your... consort or not. Besides, all he has is his magic to protect yourself and him." Agravaine said, and that pissed Arthur off to no end.

"Merlin is not my consort, nor has he ever been. He is my most precious friend and my other half. I would advise you to hold your tongue on matters such as that, lest you provoke me into doing something rash. As to how much he would or wouldn't protect me, he would give his life to protect me, regardless of the danger. Could I say the same for you, Uncle?" Arthur asked, keeping his tone carefully neutral, with a hardened edge to it to let Agravaine know that he wasn't messing around.

Agravaine looked as if he was about to protest, but he bit his tongue with obvious effort and bowed his head in respect. He walked out of the door, and Arthur heard his footsteps recede away, only letting out his held breath when he could no longer hear his footsteps. His breath caught in his throat again when he heard steps again. He couldn't take another showdown with his uncle.

To his great relief, it was Merlin who walked through the door. Merlin saw the troubled look in his King's eyes, and immediately gathered him into his arms. Arthur quickly hugged him back, sighing into the top of Merlin's head.

"What's the matter love?" Merlin asked.

"I had a confrontation with Agravaine. He tried to tell me that I shouldn't go, and that he didn't think you could protect me. He also made it clear he didn't approve of my relationship with you. I told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was treading dangerous waters, and he backed off. I swear, he keeps doing these things to provoke me." Arthur said. Merlin shared his distrust of Agravaine.

"You and I both know what he stands to gain from you looking bad in front of your subjects. He could challenge your right to the kingdom, and he could take over as king." Merlin said, and Arthur sighed again. They stood in their embrace for a few moments longer before breaking apart.

"Yes, well, he fails to realize that I am loved by my subjects, and that I truly care for their well-being. That is something that even a blind person would be able to see that he couldn't do. All he wants is power. I can't let him have that." Arthur said, and Merlin smiled, because he also knew how much Arthur was loved.

Arthur sighed, and turned to continue packing. Merlin helped without hesitation, but it went slower because neither of them could help touching each other every so often, or from stealing kisses when the other least expected it. Then, another person knocked on Arthur's door, and entered.

"Arthur, Merlin, I was informed that you two are going to be leaving on a quest, and I wanted to come and tell you both good-bye." Guinevere stated, and Arthur smiled kindly at her. Merlin was happy to be able to say good-bye to his friend as well.

"Thank you Guinevere, that was very kind of you. I wish I could say when we are going to be back, but this could very well end up being a very long quest. Searching for objects of immense power is rarely easy." Arthur stated dryly. Merlin decided not to waste time on words, but instead hugged Guinevere tightly.

"Now now Merlin, don't let me steal the attention away from Arthur. We both know he has a bit of a... jealous streak." Guinevere said, smirking at Arthur's spluttering look. She disengaged herself from Merlin and quickly exited, lest she be hit with the first thing that Arthur managed to grab a hold of.

"She's right you know." Merlin said, smirking at the King.

"If you don't want to muck out the stables before we go, I suggest you keep those kinds of opinions to yourself." Arthur said, though Merlin knew he wasn't angry in the slightest. Merlin smirked wider, having an ace up his sleeve.

"You forget, my King, that with my magic, I could have it done in a matter of seconds." Merlin said, and openly laughed as Arthur realized it as well.

"Come on my love, we need to be going. The longer we delay, the longer it will take for us to get back." Merlin said, masking the worry in his voice as he remembered his dreams. Thankfully, he was very good at hiding things, and Arthur took no notice of it.

"You are quite right, _Mer_lin. However, when we get back, you can bet your ridiculous ears that I will find something that you can do, without the aid of magic, to make up for this indignation that you have caused me." Arthur said, haughtily, and Merlin just rolled his eyes, and pecked the King on the mouth.

"I _so _look forward to it, Sire." Merlin purred, causing Arthur to shiver.

"Now, let's be off! No more dilly-dallying!" Merlin exclaimed, and dragged the King along behind him, to the horses that were prepared by Merlin before he went to see Arthur.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I was kinda waiting for a review or two. Hehe, I guess that was a bit much to ask for with just one chapter, huh? Anywho, I hope that you like this chapter, because I personally think it is quite good, (and that is saying a lot, because I usually think that my writing sucks!).  
**


	3. Aleris

**Author's Note: This here is the next chapter. I think this might end up being one of my best works, and I hope that you guys agree. I am really putting a lot of thought into this, so that it will turn out the best way that it can.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aleris**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had been searching through the forest of Leine for well over a week now, with no hint of the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral. They were beginning to despair that they would never find any hint of them.

"We have looked all over Merlin! We need to find a town to rest in. With luck, we might be able to find someone who can lead us in the right direction." Arthur said in exasperation. Their tempers were running thin, because they had absolutely no success thus far. Arthur was frustrated with Merlin because Merlin was so stubborn. He had been trying to convince him to ask for help from the nearest town, but he had no luck so far.

"I know, I know, you're right. I just feel as if we are so close, and I'm afraid that if we don't keep looking, we will never find it." Merlin said, to which Arthur sighed.

"We aren't going to find it regardless. We haven't slept in normal beds in ages. It took us nearly a month to get here, and now we have spent almost two weeks trying to find the place. We are both exhausted. We can't keep going like this." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's hand. He squeezed Merlin's hand lightly, trying to give the sorcerer some comfort.

"... All right. We will find it. It's our destiny." Merlin said, and let Arthur drag him out of the forest, towards the nearest town that was on the map.

The town, if it could even be called that, was a quaint little place. It reminded Merlin a lot of Ealdor, with the few houses, and abundance of farms. There was a tavern, and that was where they were headed.

When they walked in, they could smell the oil from the candles, the wood from the fire, and the ale that was there. Everyone stopped talking when they entered, and Melrin and Arthur both knew that they had been recognized.

"Hello M'lord, is there anything you need?" The apparent owner of the establishment said, walking away from the table when he was in the middle of taking an order from someone.

"No, please, act as if I were just a common traveler. Serve your customers, we can wait our turn." Arthur said with a smile. The owner looked hesitant, but did as requested. Merlin and Arthur took a seat near the back of the room, and waited. They didn't need to wait long.

"What can I do for you today?" The owner said with a smile, obviously trying to do as Arthur requested and treat them as he would any other traveler.

"Two mugs of ale, a room for the night, and I would be much obliged if you could point me in the direction of the local historian and anywhere i could buy goods for traveling." Arthur said.

"Well, I don't know if you could call him a historian, but the old woman who lives nearest the forest knows more than anyone about the lore from around here. Her name is Aleris. As for a general store, you can write out a list, and we will see to it that we provide all that we can. I hope that answers your questions, and I'll be right back with your ale and room key." The owner said, and walked away. When he was safely out of ear range, Merlin turned and grinned at Arthur. Arthur, who noticed, raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"You're a hero in these people's eyes. They worship you, and they are amazed at how humble you are. It's just a great thing to watch. Makes me remember why I fell in love with you." Merlin said, and Arthur blushed and smiled. He grabbed Merlin's hand under the table.

"I love you too, you little sorcerer." Arthur said teasingly, to which Merlin laughed.

The man came back with the ale and the room key. Arthur thanked him, and handed him some money. The owner looked at it as if he thought he shouldn't take it, so Arthur grabbed the man's arm and put the money in his palm. The man gaped like a fish for a moment, before he bowed to Arthur in thanks. Arthur grabbed his shoulders and set him upright, clapping him on the back as he did so.

"You know that he is going to be keeping that money for the rest of his life, right? He got it from the King of Camelot, after all." Merlin said, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why they treat me like a god. I am just a simple human being, like them. I own a kingdom, but that doesn't make me any different than anyone else." Arthur said.

"Everyone is used to having to do everything the King says, and get no reward for doing so. You touch many lives with the way you think. You are a firm believer in that if someone does what you ask, then they should be rewarded. That man has probably never received money from anyone remotely noble, because everyone who is noble thinks that they are so much better than everyone else." Merlin said.

"I know, and it sickens me. They are just as human as him, they are still subject to the same laws of nature as a beggar." Arthur said hotly.

"Come Arthur, we can spend all night lamenting on the injustices of the world, but I think I hear a bed calling my name. I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Merlin said, and Arthur smiled.

"All right, we'll go to bed. Thank heavens you don't have those nightmares anymore. I need my energy so that I make sure you don't hurt yourself walking through a field." Arthur said, and Merlin snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean _Sire_?" Merlin asked, lust oozing off of the title. Arthur shivered, but he wasn't King of Camelot for nothing. He was an expert at reigning in his emotions and giving off a cool demeanor.

"Oh nothing, just that my manservant turned sorcerer and consort has all of the grace of my dead grandmother." Arthur teased, and Merlin shoved him, laughing.

"You are an insufferable prick, after all, aren't you?" Merlin exclaimed, and Arthur grinned mischievously.

"Maybe, but I'm your insufferable prick, because you love me." Arthur said, grabbing Merlin's hand and dragging him to their room, much to the astonishment and amusement of the rest of the tavern.

When they reached the door to the room, Arthur shoved Merlin against it and claimed it in a punishing kiss, which Merlin returned with just as much passion. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the waist, and smashed them together as much as he could. Merlin was quickly getting hard, and he could feel that Arthur was as well. Merlin broke the kiss with a cheeky grin.

"Well, sire, it seems as if you have a rather... uncomfortable problem. You should get some help with that." Merlin said, extricating himself from Arthur's embrace and dancing out of the way, laughing. He turned and ran into the midday sun, intent on finding the woman Aleris.

Arthur was, understandably, flabbergasted that Merlin would get him so worked up, and then just leave him hanging. Arthur decided then and there to have a set of stocks put up in his chambers, and he resolved to leave Merlin in there for a week, making Merlin watch as he want about his business.

Then again. Merlin had magic.

_'Fuck. How the hell do you punish a powerful sorcerer?'_ Arthur thought, then set off after Merlin, making sure the bulge in his pants wasn't noticeable.

Arthur caught up with Merlin just as the house that must be Aleris' drew in sight. Merlin flashed Arthur another cheeky grin, then went serious. Both of them knew that they only had this chance to find out about the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral.

Merlin knocked on the door, hoping that Aleris was in. He didn't have to wait long. Soon, he and Arthur heard a shuffling from behind the door, a crash, and some muttered curses. The door flung open to a disheveled old woman with bone white hair, and fierce eyes.

"What is it, what do you want?" She asked sharply, and Merlin was hesitant on how to answer her, so Arthur spoke.

"We've come here to ask a few questions about Leine Forest, and some people that used to live there." Arthur said. At that, the woman scrutinized them both very closely. She shook her head, and sighed.

"I knew this day would come eventually. Well, I suppose you both should come in." She said, and walked away, leaving the door open.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Merlin said with his usual optimism. Arthur rolled his eyes, and agreed.

When they got to the living room, they were taken aback by how many plants were there. Merlin was more interested than Arthur, because he had lived with a physician for many years, but also because he recognized some plants.

"These plants aren't used for medicine. They only aid in magical purposes. Are you, by chance, a sorceress?" Merlin asked, and the woman scoffed.

"You should know the answer to that already Emrys." She threw over her shoulder, and Merlin started nodding, before his jaw dropped.

"Wait, how do you know that name?" Merlin asked, slightly fearful now. He had come to learn that whenever he was called Emrys, something bad was about to happen.

"My mother was a very powerful seer. She saw that one day, you and the King of Camelot would come here wanting information on how to find the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral. She said that this quest could bring about total destruction, or it could bring about a time of peace that has never been seen before. She was always melodramatic like that, but she has never been wrong before." Aleris said, and Arthur, who was feeling very left out of the conversation, decided to speak up.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral? I'm sure you can understand that time is of the essence." Arthur said. Aleris turned to him with a gleam in her eye.

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait. The path to the sanctuary of the Gæta Hins Geilaga Gral can only be opened on the night of a full moon, and only by those who know exactly where the path starts. Luckily for you, there is a full moon less than a week from now. I'm afraid that you will have to wait for then. You are welcome to stay here, if you would like." She said.

"We can't wait that long! The sooner we can finish this quest, the sooner we can get back home!" Arthur exclaimed, and Aleris glared at him so forcefully, that he felt like he was shrinking.

"You don't have a choice, boy. You can either wait for the full moon, or you can abandon the quest and countless lives to death. Take your pick." She said, though not harshly.

"... I... I understand. I apologize for my impatience." Arthur said. He didn't want to anger the woman, because he could see that she was really trying to help them along.

"Hmph, well, at least you didn't turn out like your father. Damn man always had too much pride than he knew what to do with. Tales of his stubbornness reached all of the way here. Insufferable prat, I tell you!" She said, and Arthur smiled. He knew exactly what she meant.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin spent the majority of the time waiting for the full moon apart. Merlin found a splendid teacher of magic in Aleris, and Arthur decided to help the townsfolk in the fields, and with whatever else they needed help with.

At first, the villagers tried to persuade Arthur not to help, as they didn't want someone of royal blood to be doing such menial tasks, but Arthur persisted, and they gave up trying to convince him otherwise. He was glad when they started to treat him like he was a friend, instead of a monarch.

Merlin was learning in great leaps and bounds from Aleris. He had learned a great deal from his book and from Kilgharrah, but he was beginning to learn things that he had never thought possible. There was one thing that he wanted to learn though, and he was hesitant to ask for it. Aleris, sensing his hesitance, confronted him about it.

"I swear Emrys, you are going to give yourself mental problems if you don't just say what it is that is on your mind! You don't need to hesitate to ask me questions!" Aleris said.

"How did you... Never mind, you seem to know me almost better than I know myself nowadays. I was wondering if there was a spell that could heal a fatal wound, when someone is on the verge of death?" Merlin asked. The nightmares, though they no longer plagued him, were still constantly on his mind. He didn't want to get to the end of the quest, only to find that he was going to lose the person that was most important to didn't think he could handle it.

"... There are many spells that can be used to heal someone on the verge of dying, but none of them are what you seek. I know that you are trying to save Arthur, and I wish that I could help, but I have seen the same visions that you have. The arrow that strikes Arthur is not an ordinary arrow. It is poisoned with a toxin that cannot be healed by magic." Aleris said gently, knowing that the news was going to hit Merlin hard.

"How do you know that?!" Merlin nearly shouted, not wanting to believe that he couldn't save his beloved.

"Because I have been gifted with better Sight than you. I have seen the arrow be dipped in a poison, one that I would recognize anywhere. It is the same one that took my mother's life. I am telling you this so that you may prepare for the inevitable outcome." Aleris said, and Merlin crumpled down to the floor, feeling devastated.

"Emrys, you have to keep going. You cannot let your grief control you, or you will never realize your destiny. This isn't something that is going to go away just because you don't want to have it happen. One way or another, that arrow will come to take Arthur's life. It is a fate that is unavoidable, so I suggest you pull yourself together, and relish the time you have left with him." Aleris said, and left.

Merlin stayed on the floor for some time after she left, trying to contain his emotions. He didn't want to believe that Arthur would die, but he knew he would be lying to himself if he didn't know that it was inevitable. Eventually, he managed to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could do about it. He resolved to make sure that Arthur had no regrets by the time he left this world.

* * *

The night before it was time for them to return to the forest once more, Merlin crept to Arthur's room, hoping that Arthur was still awake.

"Arthur? Are you up?" Merlin whispered.

"Yeah. I can't sleep." Arthur whispered back, and Merlin sighed in relief. He tiptoed into the room, and snuggled into bed with Arthur when he lifted the sheets. Merlin blindly sought for Arthur's lips, and they shared a searing kiss, that Merlin was only all too happy to deepen. He flicked his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip, and Arthur hesitated for a second before granting entrance. Merlin and Arthur battled for dominance, which Merlin relinquished rather quickly, which puzzled Arthur. He broke the kiss, and tried to look Merlin in the eye, but Merlin looked away.

"What's the matter love? You never act like this. What's wrong?" Arthur asked, and Merlin could feel the need to tell Arthur everything bubble up inside of him. He had done a fantastic job of keeping it from Arthur, but that was because he was hoping that there was a way that he could save Arthur. When that hope was crushed, he didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to keep it locked away anymore, but he still didn't want to make Arthur worry.

"... I... I don't know where to start." Merlin said honestly. Arthur rubbed Merlin's back soothingly.

"Well, what has you so tense? You are always carefree and happy, but it seems like right now, you are desperate for something." Arthur said, and Merlin sighed. Arthur had a right to know, but Merlin still was reluctant to share.

"... It's about my nightmares. I haven't had any of them for awhile, so you don't have to worry about that, but they involve you... In them, you die. I've talked with Kilgharrah and with Aleris, and both of them say that it is probably going to happen, and I just don't know what I will do if you leave me. I love you so much, and I just don't want to lose you." Merlin said, in a shuddering whisper. Arthur could literally feel the pain from Merlin's words, and he hugged Merlin even closer.

"I don't know what to say Merlin. If this should come to pass, then it will come, and there isn't anything we can do to change it. I'll accept my fate, if it means leaving you behind in a world where you can find happiness." Arthur, always the noble King, said. Merlin heaved a sob and looked through watery eyes at Arthur.

"Don't you understand Arthur?! YOU are my happiness! Without you, I'll be lost!" Merlin exclaimed, unable to hold in his sadness and pain any longer.

"Merlin! You are stronger than anyone else alive. If anyone can get through this, it's you! I understand what you are saying, but you have friends here that will help you get through this." Arthur said kindly, but firmly. He didn't want Merlin to be in pain, but there was nothing he could say that would make the situation better.

Merlin, too far in pain for words anymore, buried his face in Arthur's chest and cried. Arthur, knowing that all Merlin needed right now was comfort, held him, kissing his forehead, almost crying himself.

Eventually, Merlin exhausted his tears, and fell asleep, curled up against Arthur. Arthur looked down to Merlin's face, noting how weary he looked, and how drawn his features were. Arthur hated to see Merlin like this, and wanted nothing more than to just quit the quest.

"We will make it through this, Merlin. Even if I die, you can live on, and be strong." Arthur said, and kissed Merlin gently on the lips, before falling into the void of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, third chapter is done. Hope that you guys like it, and as always, there will be more. Let me know what you think in a review, cuz I like reviews!  
**


End file.
